Control panels of the type in question are known from the prior art. However, the existing control panels of this type require a substantial manufacturing effort with the adding of an added part, in particular on the outer face of the trim element, and of reinforcing elements, in order to allow for an optimum use of the piezoelectric film.
As such, with a concern for reducing the manufacturing time while avoiding an increase in the mass and in the price of the assembly and by providing an optimum use of the piezoelectric film, an object of this invention is to improve the existing devices.